


They Are Three Together

by icantreadsuddenly



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantreadsuddenly/pseuds/icantreadsuddenly
Summary: Megaera and Zagreus get together first, and Meg pushes Zagreus to confront his true feelings for Thanatos.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	They Are Three Together

Megaera stands in the lounge, quietly observing the goings on in the House of Hades. On a break, she has no one - Dusa is busy, and Thanatos and Zag are nowhere to be seen. So she watches the chef cook, watches the shades murmur among themselves, watches Hades pet Cerberus when he thinks no one is watching. 

Just as she’s about to prepare to go back to work, Thanatos and Zagreus round the corner from the West Wing. She sees them before she hears them - Zagreus animated, excited, nearly out of breath as he waves his hands, explaining something or another to Thanatos, who listens patiently. She watches them, watches the way Zagreus watches Thanatos, fascinated.

Thanatos is gone in a flash, and when Zagreus turns to find Meg watching him, he flushes.

“Meg! I have some, uh, contraband - if you’d like to share it with me?”  
“I’m sure we could dispose of it together.”

* * *

In Zagreus’s bedroom, she’s removed her sharp collar, laid it, and her whip, on Zagreus’ desk while the two sit on his bed, legs overlapped, drinking ambrosia back and forth from a jar of nectar. It's nice to sit with him, she thinks. Nice to sit at all, in a place that seems to frown on it entirely.

Things between them had softened since they had rekindled their relationship, the terms of which they had agreed the two would work out as they went along. For the meantime, though, getting to enjoy her company on a regular basis, in privacy, no less, had been delightful.

“Zag…I have a question for you.” Meg runs her fingernails over his thighs, giving him chills.

"Anything," He responds, playful. "Am I in _trouble_?"

“Why haven’t you acted on your attraction to Thanatos?” Her tone is less playful, than his and Zagreus is quiet in response.

“What? How do you know that I -“

“I know that you haven’t because Thanatos and I are good friends and we speak to one another.”

“How do you know that I’m _attracted to him_ ,” he corrects. She scoffs.

“Zag, please.”

“He’s just very kind, and helpful, I just - it’s just a crush. I don't think it's worth making anything out of."

"I don't think you really believe that. Don't lie to me, Zag, it makes me feel like you think I'm stupid."

“I don’t want to seem like I’m - like you’re not enough, like I’m looking at other people or…” He flounders. "I mean we just - we just patched things up, and I don't want to fuck anything up, but yes I - of course I've considered it. I care about him a lot."

“As always, you’re overthinking things,” Meg says. He sighs, doesn’t know what to say to that. “I don’t blame you.” She’s leaned closer to him now, lays her hand on his stomach, drifting closer to the edge of his tunic. “He’s good at his job - very competent, very diligent. And he’s very, very handsome.”

“Meg…” He says, like a warning, but he’s smiling as she takes his half-hard cock out, starts to stroke him gently.

“You’re so easy to rile up.” Megaera says. She sits over his lap, playing gently with his balls, gently at first, then firmer. “Do you want him to fuck you?”

“Yeah, I do.” He says, sighing shakily as she squeezes him, just slightly. “But I want - I want you to fuck him too?”

“Oh, do you?” Meg is genuinely surprised, raises an eyebrow at him, trying not to smile too much, lest she embarrass him more. She wants him to keep talking.

“Ah -"

“He’s so tall.” 

“Hm, you have a type, don’t you,” Meg grins, tugging at his hair with her free hand, and it makes him smile. “You think his cock is huge, then? Do you think I could take all of him?”

“Yes, I - fuck - he’s really strong, I bet he could lift you.” Zagreus can feel himself getting closer to coming as he pictures Than, his thick, capable arms, holding Meg up, her legs around his waist, as he fucks her against the wall of his bedroom.

“He is strong, that’s true…” Meg closes her eyes, finds herself picturing Thanatos, the muscles of his broad shoulders straining as he fucked her, that silvery hair and his serious, piercing eyes.

“You’re so pretty, Meg -“

“Yes, I know, Zag.“ Her voice is dusky and warm in his ear as she puts her hand over his, stroking him more quickly. 

“And he’s so pretty, you’re both so pretty…” Zagreus buries his fingers in Meg’s hair, the other hand gripping the sheets. Meg smiles at him, before lowering her head to take him into his mouth, and it’s over quickly. He comes that way, into Meg’s warm mouth, at a loss for words. He kisses her hard, tasting himself on her tongue.

“Thank you." He says, resting his head on her shoulder as she sits back beside him.

“Why don’t we ask him?” She says, once the two of them have caught their breath.

“What?” His post-orgasm delirium is cut short by her question.

“If I notice the way you look at him, I’m sure he has as well. He’s pretty bright, in case you hadn't noticed.”

* * *

Zagreus' journey to the surface had been a success, and he had returned to the House of Hades exhilarated but exhausted, running on adrenaline. Meg had surprised him with a bath - a rare romantic gesture from her that had been surprising as much as it was touching, and now she led him into his bedroom - where he expected they would wind down together after the long day, just the two of them.

He was surprised to instead find Thanatos, sat on Zagreus’ bed.

"Than?" He asks. "Hello." Meg says nothing, unwilling to help him do the math in his head.

"Meg...you didn't."

"Ssh." She stands close behind Zag, head on his shoulder.

“Meg, um…informed me of your earlier conversation.”

“I brought him here, for you.” She whispers into his ear, running her nails over his chest, under his tunic, running her fingers through his chest hair, over his nipples.

“I wish you had told me sooner, that you had feelings for me.” Thanatos says, gently. “Meg told me you called it a crush. Is that all it is?” Thanatos’ soothing voice, Meg’s nails on his chest, it’s too much - too much contrast, too much attention.

“I…no. I - I consider it more than a crush.”

"Good boy." Meg whispers into his hair, and the hair on the back of his neck stands on end.  
  
“I’m glad. Because my feelings for you are more than a crush as well. I care a great deal for you, Zagreus.” Thanatos smiles, shy.

Meg smiles at both of them, beckons to Thanatos to approach.

"May I?" Than asks Zagreus.

"May I?" Zagreus asks Meg, who laughs.

“If you two would like to kiss, now would be the time, I think.” Thanatos kisses him, he feels it, and it takes him a moment to realize what’s happening - Meg’s lips on his neck.

“You two can - if you want to -“ Zagreus has grown more brave, and it surprises Meg.

“Thanatos, if you don’t want to…“

“On the contrary. I would be delighted.” Zagreus can feel his cock jump when Thanatos takes Meg gently by the sides of her face and kisses her as well, sees her shoulders relax as she begins to savor it. They're so close to him that he can see their tongues intertwining as Meg backs away.

“No need to flatter me,” Meg says, trying to maintain her sense of control, but her voice cracks.

“I’m not.” Zagreus smiles, because it’s a rare occasion in which Meg seems genuinely embarrassed. “You mean a great deal to me too, and I mean that. I would not have come if I didn't want you both.” And he kisses her again.

* * *

They undress each other, kissing and groping and laughing as they go, Zagreus kissing up Thanatos' neck, nearly tripping as Meg while he's on his tiptoes, fumbling over one another to end up in Zagreus’ bed - which is big, but not big enough for the prince and his two very tall lovers. Meg pushes Thanatos' hair away from his face.

“You’re right, Zag, he’s so pretty.” 

“Meg!” Zag can barely stand to look at them both.

“You’re embarrassed _now_?”

“Don’t be.” Thanatos looks Zagreus in the eye as Meg settled in his lap, both of them facing him. “I think you’re pretty yourself.” And Zagreus’ heart swells so much that it _hurts,_ to have both of them like this, with him and with each other, it feels like a dream.

“What do you want, Zagreus?” Thanatos reaches down, running his hand down spreading Meg with his fingers in front of him, stroking himself to hardness with his other hand. It’s exactly as hot as Zagreus thought it would be to see them next to each other - he’s bigger than her, wider, his hands big enough to encompass her waist.

“You’re teasing me?” Zagreus whines, stroking himself gently.

“You shouldn't make it so fun to tease you.” Meg says, reaches behind her to stroke at Thanatos’ silvery hair as Thanatos pushes two fingers inside her, lazily scissoring them to stretch her out.

“Can I…phew, I don’t know what to ask for first, what are my options?” 

“How about I let Than have a go at me while you decide.” Meg rolls her eyes.

Meg shifts, takes Thanatos in her hand, guides him inside her. “That’s what you wanted, didn’t you?”

“I - sure, that’s - sounds great.”

“You _are_ big.” Meg murmurs, rocking her hips experimentally, adjusting to the size of him.

“Did he tell you...?“ Thanatos looks at Zagreus.

“No, we had assumed - correctly, apparently.”

“I hope that’s not a problem," Than says. Meg laughs - _what a dream Thanatos is. Who wouldn't fall for him?_ Now it’s Than’s turn to be embarrassed, as he holds Meg by her waist, lowers her onto him. The image of his hands around her...

“Oh, it shouldn’t be a problem. And he’s taken bigger, haven’t you Zag?” Meg asks, winking at Zag, whose brain has shortcircuited.

“Mmm…” Meg takes her pleasure unashamedly - one of Zagreus’ favorite things about her - moaning quietly as she rests her head back on Than’s shoulder as he fucks into her.

"Fuck." Zag says. "You're so hot." Meg smiles, and puts on a bit of a show for him, raising and lowering herself with the strength of her thighs, swiveling her hips - he can see her abs flex as she does, and it turns him on. Than rubs at Meg's clit, sucks at her neck hard as she bounces on his cock, and the bouncing of his bed - Zag knows it's loud, that people in the hall can probably hear, and he doesn't care - jostles Zagreus too.

"He's so big, Zag, if you're going to take him you're going to have to prepare yourself." Meg says. "How about a couple fingers to start?" And Zag nods, shakily grabbing a bottle of oil from his bedside table and smearing it liberally onto his fingers and settling back onto the bed, slipping two inside himself. The sensation, the slight tinge of pain, it's delicious.

"I'm afraid I'll come." He whines. The sight of both of them watching him work himself over is almost too much, he has to look away from them.

"Don't." Thanatos says, authoritative.

"Aye aye, captain." He says, trying to breathe deeply.

"Come here." Meg says, and she reaches out for him with both hands, and he follows her instruction, nestling in front of her, her front to his back. In this position, Than can tug at his hair, Meg can press her breasts against his back. They completely envelop him, and he feels so _warm_ and _comfortable_ and _adored_.

"Open up, Zag." And he feels her push two of her fingers into his mouth, which he takes eagerly, sucking and biting at her. They're all jostling and grinding against one another at once, Zagreus stretching himself out with his fingers as Meg pushes her against his tongue, Than grinding up inside her. He's glad she can't see his face, his drooling, open mouth.

"I'm - I'm close." Thanatos says.

"Mm, why don't we change things around a bit, then?" Meg, without ceremony, takes Than from inside her, and he winces at the sudden absence of her, his building orgasm stopped in its tracks. Meg turns Zag around to face her, kisses him gentle and slow, wiping his drool from his chin, and says to him, no louder than a whisper:

“You're alright?"

"More than alright." Zag smiles softly at her, then at Thanatos.

"I know you're close too, don't come yet." She says. She's right of course, he is close. "Do you want to taste me?"

"Yes, please, absolutely." He says. Thanatos is surprised to see him like this - amenable and pliant, willing to take instruction for once.

"You ready for Than, too, then?" She asks, and Zag nods wordlessly. They arrange themselves again, Meg with her legs spread, Zagreus on the edge of the bed, and Thanatos behind him, pressing into him slowly.

"Please just fuck me, Than, you're taking too long."

"You hear him, Than? You're taking too long."

"You have something better to do with your mouth than complain, don't you?" And Thanatos, gently but with an insistence that makes Zag gasp, grasps his hair and presses his head down into Meg's crotch. He's happy to oblige, kisses along Meg's thighs as Thanatos begins to move behind him. Zagreus moans, and Meg can feel the vibration and head against her clit, and smiles, out of breath.

"He's so so good at this, Than. Next time I'll prove it to you." Zag smiles against her, out of breath, and presses his nose into her harder, twisting and flattening his tongue on her clit. She grinds against him, her hand in his hair, guiding his head as he brings her over the edge, her strong thighs tightening around his head, her fingernails digging into his scalp.

"Mmm..." She says, releasing him from her grasp. He moans, smiles up at her, mouth glistening, proud of himself. She pets at Zagreus' hair, pushes it away from his face.

"Yes, you did a very good job. Don't smile at me like that." She says, but he can't help himself. She catches her breath as she comes down from her orgasm, watching Zagreus as he gets fucked by Thanatos, who kisses his spine, the back of his head, doting over him. Meg smiles; it's touching, to see him be taken care of in this way - she's not much for sweetness most of the time, but if Zagreus can find sweetness with someone else, who better than Thanatos? 

"He feels good, doesn't he?" Meg says to Thanatos, catching him off-guard.

"He does, incredibly good." Thanatos pants as he fucks into Zag harder, bending over to kiss along his back. "I can tell Meg has taken you in this way before." And Zag moans at the rumble of his chuckle.

"I want - I want him to come inside me. Can he?" Zag asks Meg, his voice shot, and Meg's heart skips a beat - he's so sensitive, so overwhelmed, but still wants more - her good boy, her needy prince.

"Go ahead then, Thanatos. Hold him up for me, won't you?" And Thanatos bends forward and, arm across Zagreus' chest, pulls him up so he's up straight on his knees. Than feels huge behind him, around him, inside him, chest pressed flush against his back, hair tickling Zag's cheek. He doesn't know where to put his hands, settled for one gripping Thanatos' arm across his chest, one gripping Meg's hand where it lies on his thigh. Meg takes his leaking cock in her hand and strokes him hard, looking up at him warmly.

"Than - I can feel you, fuck." He says eyes wrenched close as he feels Thanatos thrusts one last time inside him, coming hard with a shudder, biting down hard on Zagreus' shoulder. Than pulls out of him, replacing his cock with his fingers in Zag's ass, the sensation entirely _too much,_ the sensation of the cum leaking out of him, tickling down his thighs. Every part of his body was too sensitive, too open, too exposed.

"I'm - I'm so close." Zagreus moaned, and Thanatos kissed his head.

“Ask permission, Zag, and you can come for us." Meg said, kissing the head of his penis, dragging her tongue along its underside, taking him in her mouth. Thanatos tilts his head back and kisses him, licking at the roof of the mouth, biting at his lip.

“Mmh - please, please can I come?" Zag groans, breaking away from the kiss.

“He’s been good," Thanatos says to Meg.

“He really has been. A very good boy." Meg says, stroking him faster. "You're alright, Zag. Go ahead. Come for us." He comes into her mouth with a cry, with Than still holding him up, arms tight around his chest and waist as his knees go weak.

Than lowers him gently down onto the bed, where Zag buries his head into his bedding, and cries, loud sobs between gasping breathes. Meg kisses his forehead, pats at his hair.

“You did so well.” She whispers to him. She's stingy with praise, but she's willing to make exceptions - he gives so much of himself to her, how could she not do the same on occasion?

“You were so honest with us, that’s all I wanted. I’m sorry if I - if I pushed you too hard.” Meg says, concerned.

Zagreus shakes his head, taking both of their hands.

"I'm not - it was just a lot. I loved it. I love it. I love you. I love you both."

* * *

The three of them sit, tangled up, Zagreus between Meg and Thanatos, after his second bath of the night. Embraced by their long, strong limbs, he’s more at peace than he’s been in a long time, eyes closed, halfway to sleep. They're quiet, Zagreus spread out as Meg and Than stroke at his wet hair, at his chest, running their hands up and down his back and sides for what feels like an eternity.

Thanatos tries to arrange the bedspread for them all as they drift away to sleep, and Zagreus whines, moving Thanatos' hand back to where it lay on his waist. Meg laughs.

"What's so funny?" Zagreus murmurs, defensive.

"Nothing," Meg says. All of it - the number of people they’ve managed to cram onto Zag’s bed, Zag’s too-hot feet, the amount of attention he requires, always. She wouldn't change him for anything.

“I need you both. Is that selfish of me?” Zag's voice cracks, exhausted. Thanatos is quiet, thinking.

“I was happy to see you and Meg together again. Genuinely. If you decide that this was a one-time arrangement I’ll respect whatever you two decide. I'm not here to disrupt anyone else's relationship."

“No!” Zag says. Thanatos and Meg both laugh at his tone - petulant, bratty. “I mean, please, if there’s any way I could -“

“You're so demanding, Zag.” Meg says, in an exaggerated scolding tone. But he can hear her smile as she wraps her arms around him, nudging at Thanatos.

“Yes, it’s presumptuous of you to assume I have the free time for these type of shenanigans on a regular basis,” Than says, smiling at Meg, half-heartedly following her scolding tone.

“Some of us have had jobs for more than the last few days. We’re both very busy with work these days, I don't know if we can manage -” Meg speaks into Zagreus’ hair.

“You’re both the worst, really. Let me sleep.” Zagreus curls into the two of them, flustered, overjoyed, satisfied, exhausted, and falls asleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where people in this universe take baths but just for my sake pretend it's in like a secret fountain room or something. It's fine. If there's major typos let me know.


End file.
